Nissan Silvia (S15)
The Nissan Silvia (S15) is a rear-wheel drive sports coupe powered by either a naturally-aspirated or turbocharged 2.0 litre inline-four engine producing 160 bhp and 247 bhp (turbocharged variant). The S15 was produced from 1999 to 2002 and is the last model in the Nissan Silvia series. The Silvia is known for its frequent appearance in drift events, thanks to its enormous success in the D1 Grand Prix series. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Silvia (S15) appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 1 car with a price tag of $30,000. Strongest traits it is its handling and acceleration. It is also more powerful than the Nissan 240SX (S13), but is best used in Drift and Grip events. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Silvia (S15) appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 4 car with a price tag of $28,000 and is unlocked once the player has reached Wheelman Level 2.5. It is capable of reaching 187 mph (301 km/h) with stock performance. Its rear-wheel drive layout makes it stable and fast through corners. It also has better acceleration than the Lotus Elise and 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' TheSilvia (S15) appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 2 with a price tag of $55,000 and a car rating of 4.90. It is unlocked after collecting 30 Stars and is capable of a Works upgrade. It is an excellent car for drifting due to its acceleration and accessible handling. It performs well in race events too, but may be lacking when put against other tier 2 cars. Similar to the Nissan 240SX, upgrades might be needed to improve its racing performance. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Silvia (S15) was made available in Need for Speed: World on May 14, 2010 during the fourth closed beta session. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an E class vehicle. Despite possessing a lower car rating than the Nissan 240SX, it is capable of a higher top speed. It has responsive handling, which can be greatly enhanced with upgrades, and upon exiting a corner, it can also outmatch most class E cars with its good acceleration. In pursuit events, it has less durability than heavier cars, but is capable of performing quick manoeuvres. Red The Red style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on December 16, 2010. White The White style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on May 14, 2010 during the fourth closed beta session. Before August 22, 2012, it was featured as a starter car and cost . Between January 8, 2013 and November 28, 2013, it could only be purchased with ingame cash at the beginning of a player's career. Speedhunters The Speedhunters style is a promotional car offered to players that pre-ordered a copy of Need for Speed: World through DirectDrive. Lustra (Rental) The Lustra style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on May 14, 2010 during the fourth closed beta session. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Lustra (Cash) The Lustra style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Touge Cop The Touge Cop style is a Cop Edition car that costs . It was released on October 28, 2011. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Silvia (S15) reappears in the Limited Edition release of Shift 2: Unleashed as a free car in the dealership. It has a D 480 performance index rating and 2.02 handling rating. ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Silvia Spec R appears in Need for Speed: No Limits following update 1.5.3 on September 21, 2016, and was featured in a Fastlane event that first ran from September 23, 2016 to September 28, 2016. The starting performance rating is 311. Stock The stock Silvia Spec R is a classic sports class car that requires 5 rare blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; * "Fastlane: Silvia Spec R" event * Black Market * Premium Crate * Chop Shop Receive 350 mechanic level XP by building up and 800 mechanic level XP by fully staging up this car. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The Silvia (S15) can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Silvia (S15) appears in Need for Speed: Payback following a brief appearance in the Welcome to Fortune Valley trailerVideo: Need for Speed (2017) Need for Speed Payback Welcome to Fortune Valley. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dHSzsSDnvs released on September 26, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag, drift, and race class dealerships upon completing two questlines in chapter 2 - Desert Winds. Aki Kimura The Aki Kimura Silvia Spec-R Aero is based upon Aki Kimura's Silvia Spec-R Aero, and is unlocked upon successfully delivering it to Rav at his airfield during its rotation period as an abandoned car. As a unique vehicle, it can not be altered with any visual customisation items, it can not have its paint and wrap modified, and can not be stance tuned. It can, however, be equipped with performance parts and vanity items. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Silvia Spec-R Aero appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as a secret car that's part of container 9, which was released on October 15, 2019. Stock The stock Silvia Spec-R Aero can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. Gallery NFSPSNissanSilviaS15.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSNissanSilviaS15Grip.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (React Team Sessions) NFSPSNissanSilviaS15Drift.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (React Team Sessions) NFSPSNissanSilviaS15BonusSpeed.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Speed) NFSPSNissanSilviaS15BonusDrift.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drift) NFSUNNissanSilviaS15Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSW_Nissan_Silvia_S15_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Nissan_Silvia_S15.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) S1510.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' ("Speedhunters") NFSW_Nissan_Silvia_S15_Lustra.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Lustra) NFSW_Nissan_Silvia_S15_Touge_Cop.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Touge Cop) Shift2NissanSilvia.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksSilviaS15.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) NFSNLSilviaAeroR.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFSNLSilviaRocketBunny.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (RocketBunny Bodykit) NFSNLSilviaWorks5.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Works Bodykit 5) NFS2015NissanSilvia.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFS2015NissanSilvia2.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Customised) NFSPB_NissanSilvia_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSPB_NissanSilvia_AkiKimura_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' (Aki Kimura) NFSE_Nissan_Silvia_SpecR.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_App_Nissan_SilviaSpecRAero.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References Category:Rental Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Limited Edition Cars (Shift 2)